Truly
by dutchtulips
Summary: R/Hr (the only way to go.) Hogwarts commencement has passed, Ron's finished with school, but he has one more thing on his mind, and that's a very specific question he needs to ask Hermione. . .


SD ~ JKR (a.k.a. the Goddess) reaps everything. "Truly" belongs to Lionel Richie. 

AN ~ Okay, time setting. Well, we're teetering right after the end of seventh year, so guess what? If you were going to pick that one anways, congratulations, you made the right choice! Also, if you have not already, or have not heard this song before, I _strongly _urge you to download it. It's simply gorgeous. enjoy ;-) 

**Truly**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

Ron Weasley took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, studying his reflection in the full-length mirror. The black Oxfords he was wearing were shined and neatly tied; his red hair had been combed to perfection, and now he was finishing up the final touches; securing the top buttons of his navy blue dress robes and adjusting the collar. 

"All right, Weasley," he murmured to his reflection. "You can do this. Everyone's done everything, and all I've got to do is meet Hermione. That's the easy part. Asking her is another story completely." 

He breathed deep again, trying to calm his quivering heart. Ron's hands were shaking as he brushed a lock of his hair away from his face. Looking down at his watch, he realized there was still time left before he had to leave, so to waste it away, Ron pulled the buttons apart on his robes and did them up again, his fingers fidgeting and his thoughts racing as he did so. 

Graduation had been a mere two weeks ago, but it sure hadn't felt like it. It was a strange feeling to Ron to know that he'd finished school and was now off with Harry in the fall to study to become an Auror; that all loose ends at Hogwarts were tied up for good. 

All, save for one. 

Hermione had been the light of Ron's life for as long as he could remember. The terrible rows that they'd gotten into - when he'd called her a nightmare, when he thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, when she'd gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum - were all washed away now. She was his one and only, and he'd been hers for nearly three years now. Fifth year had sort of just, sewn up the deal for them both - each knowing that they loved the other, and knowing that they each knew so. They didn't need to say it; Ron had just held out his hand, and Hermione had taken it. 

And tonight, the eighteen-year-old wizard had the entire plan in his head. Tonight, he was going to hold out his hand again, but this time, there'd be a question in it; if she wanted to take it and hold it in hers - forever. 

Ron stole a second glance at his watch. Time was drawing closer now. Hastily he did up the remaining buttons, reached for his cloak and secured the silver fastenings, then left his bedroom and went downstairs. 

He entered the living room to find his parents and Ginny there. Molly was sitting in her favorite rocker, reading, Arthur was going over some important scrolls for a meeting at the Ministry the next day, and his sister was laying on the sofa, listening to the Weird Sisters on the Wizarding Wireless Network. 

"Er, I'm leaving now, everyone," Ron stammered. 

His mum looked up, smiling, and then rose from her chair to go over and hug her son. "You have a pleasant time with Hermione tonight, okay? And," he voice dropped lower in a playful whisper, "Good luck." 

"Uh, thanks, Mum," he replied awkwardly, feeling his face flush. 

As Molly let go, Arthur appeared into Ron's vision, holding out his hand to shake that of his son's. "I can't wait to find out what her answer is," his dad said genuinely, a smile spreading across his face, too. Suddenly he yanked Ron's arm forward to embrace him. "Your mum's been saying how amazing it is that you've grown up so fast. Now I'm starting to agree." 

"Thanks Dad," Ron answered, not knowing what else to say. 

Arthur loosened his hug on his son, returning to his desk and the documents atop it as Ginny sat up and said softly, "Good luck, Big Brother." 

He grinned at her, replying, "Thanks, Little Sister." 

Ron's parents and Ginny watched him leave, wide smiles all upon their faces, as he retreated to the front hallway. Concentrating for a moment, he prepared to Disapparate. Right before the dull _pop_ echoed his leaving, the redhead's hand slid into the pocket of his cloak, fingering the velveteen ring box that was tucked inside. 

*** 

Maya's Overlook, a gazebo in Hogsmeade, was perched almost vigil at the end of the street. It had been built around a year or two earlier, and was a beautiful outdoor summer house where witches and wizards enjoyed sitting at to enjoy the pleasant mid-year climates. It was mostly empty now, as it was nighttime and many folks were completing their shopping and Disapparting home. 

Ron, who'd just Apparated at the end of the street mere minutes ago, was trekking towards the gazebo now, pleased to see that it was vacant. Of course, however, he'd arranged for it to be tonight, as he had very special plans for the evening. Jovially, he hummed a particular song to himself as he mounted the steps and went up into the majestic wooden structure. 

Ron took off his cloak and draped it over the balustrade, and then slipped out his wand and the velvet box from the pocket to put inside his dress robe pocket. He waved his wand, and from nowhere a dozen glowing candles were levitating, encircling the inside of the gazebo. But he wasn't finished there. Murmuring another spell, the redhead produced many bunches of roses - red, white, mauve, and yellow - that adorned the pillars and archway of the round summer house. 

Smiling to himself, the redhead pocketed his wand and looked all about, admiring his handiwork. As he was, a voice from behind Ron suddenly sounded, startling him. 

"Oh, Ron, how lovely!" 

Slowly the eighteen-tear-old turned around, bringing Hermione into his vision, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. As she stood at the archway, Ron took in the appearance of her; she was in lilac dress robes and her curly nutmeg hair was down, flowing over her shoulder and down her back. 

" 'Mione," he merely managed to say, his breath caught in his throat at her beauty. 

She smiled lovingly at him, stepping closer to join him. Looking around at the decor, she said, "Did you do this?" 

"Uh hu," Ron replied. 

Hermione turned towards him, looking slightly amused at his less-than-articulation. Finally, she asked softly, "Do you want to sit with me?" Taking his hand tenderly, she led them over to one of the benches and they sat together. 

Ron slipped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, her eyes closed, as they relished in the warm nighttime zephyr. He felt Hermione reach over and take his hand again; hers warm and gentle inside of his. It was their perfect moment, each other drifting in the other's love. Ron could feel it as if it were concrete, like the breeze, or Hermione's body resting against him. He didn't want to break it, but the time felt right for what he asked her to do. 

" 'Mione?" He whispered, looking down at her. 

Her cinnamon-hued eyes opened, returning his gaze. "Hmm?" 

"Do you. . ." A smile formed on Ron's face, his nervousness falling away as he merely concentrated on the surge of love he was feeling. ". . .want to dance with me?" 

Hermione smiled back, but it was dimpled with confusion. "There's no music." 

Standing up slowly, Ron's grin was still on his face."Sure there is!" He replied brightly, and, waving his wand behind his back, beautiful piano music filled the air. "See?" 

Her beam grew wider as she watched his extend his hand to her. She slipped hers inside of his, and then Ron swept her up into a close embrace as they moved their feet in unison to the music. Hermione lovingly rested her head against his shoulder as she held him close as well. 

Silence existed between them for a long while as they danced, swaying in circles atop the gazebo floor. Ron tightened his grip on her torso, and then decided to break the quiet. Softly in her ear, he said, "The Muggles have music, too. I mean, they have that eckletricity, so of course they don't have the W.W.N." 

Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and peered at him, somewhat puzzled. Smiling slightly, she said, "_Electricity, _Ron." 

"Yeah, that." 

"They have radios. It's a music box that uses electricity," she explained, still confused on what he was getting at. "I have one back at home that I listen to sometimes, you know, with my mum and dad being Muggles and everything." 

"Yeah, I knew." Ron smiled enigmatically. "I remember you mentioning them one other time, so I got one to see what they were like." 

Hermione smirked. "Taking an interest in Muggle inventions, Ron? You're becoming a chip off the old block." 

He rolled his eyes amusedly, and continued. "Well, anyways, I had it on the other day, and I heard this song that, well. . .reminds me of you." 

She looked back up at him, her eyes softening. "You did?" 

Ron nodded. "Uh hu. So I found this spell so that I could let you hear it. Do you want to?" 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing slightly. "Of course I do." She smiled. 

"Okay, well. . ." He went back into his pocket for his wand, his fingers simultaenously brushing up against the velvet box, causing his heart to quicken. Nevertheless, he pulled out his wand and waved it, murmuring a new spell, and then the current music died away. A new song took its place with a new piano melody, and a male singer's rich voice. 

_Girl, tell me only this _

_That I'll have your heart for always _

_And you want me by your side _

_Whispering the words I'll always love you _

__

__

__Her eyes were filling with a number of emotions, Ron not quite sure to identify them all. His blue orbs stared into Hermione's as he tightened his grip round her waist, moving his mouth to the words.__

__

_And forever, I will be your lover _

_And I know if you really care _

_I will always be there_

__

__The redhead had re-pocketed his wand a few moments ago, and had exchanged it for the velvet box, which was now clutched in his hand behind Hermione's back. The song had created the perfect mood, he knew; Hermione was staring at his as they both listened to the music and the words, she looking as if she were about to cry. So Ron did the only thing that made sense - he continued to move his mouth to the lyrics as he gently swayed with Hermione. 

_Now I need to tell you this _

_There's no other love like your love _

_And I, as long as I live _

_I'll give you all the joy _

_My heart and soul can give_

__

__

"I need to tell you something else, too," he whispered to her during the break in the song. 

The joyous tears were flowing freely down Hermione's cheeks now, and she raised her eyebrows in wonder, silently questioned him what it was he wanted to say to her. 

Gently, Ron withdrew his arm from round her waist, plucking the beautiful amethyst engagement ring from the box and holding it out to her, the next verse of the song meaningful to the moment as he moved his mouth to it. 

_Let me hold you _

_I need to have you near me _

_And I feel with you in my arms _

_This love will last forever_

__

__Hermione seemed to stare at the ring forever, more rivulets of tears streaking the front of her face. Although there was no response from her during this moment, Ron wasn't worried. It hadn't even registered really that she had said anything, because he already knew what he was going to do even before he'd arranged this whole evening. 

Tenderly he took hold of her left hand and, without question, took the ring and slipped up over her knuckle, where it rested at the base of her ring finger. Then Ron clasped Hermione's hand inside of his_, _wrapped the other back round her torso, and then mimed the very last verse of the song to her. 

_Because I'm truly _

_Truly in love with you, girl _

_I'm truly head over heels with your love _

_I need you, and with your love I'm free _

_And truly, you know you're alright with me_

The piano and the words at last faded away, and that was when Hermione, her cinnamon eyes still brimming with tears, suddenly put her hand at the nape of Ron's neck, pulling him into the most gorgeous and loving kiss they'd ever shared. The redhead now wrapped bother arms around his now soon-to-be wife, holding her so close that even the jaws of life would never have been able to pry them apart, because they were fused together by the mere emotion of. . .love. 

****

**el fin**

AN ~ Now be brutually honest, wouldn't you burst at the seams like Hermione if the man you loved were singing that song to you? I know I would. ;-) 

__


End file.
